So Much Better
by TwistedRocketPower
Summary: It takes eight years, multiple dates, and a perfect guy, for Abby to realize just who she wants in her life. She decides to confront him, and they both realize they are so much better, with each other.


Tim was in bed, sound asleep. It was only nine o'clock, but he had been worked for thirty-six straight hours, and he was finally getting to rest.

He was dreaming… about Abby. Most of his dreams had her in them. Sometimes they were out on a date, sometimes they were just talking as friends, a few times they were married… and once he went to kiss her and she turned into a giant Styrofoam cup of Caf-Pow… That dream was kinda awkward.

But the good dreams, the ones where he and Abby were together, and happy… Those were the worst. Sure they were great while he slept, but once he woke, it was just depressing.

* * *

><p>Abby had just gotten home from a date. She had had fifteen Caf-Pow's in the last thirty-six hours, so she was nowhere near sleepy-land.<p>

Her date had gone… great! Perfect even. Elijah was a great guy who loved science, technology, Caf-Pow, the color black, puppies, old people, and bowling. He was the male Abby. Everything she could ever want in a guy. It was their third date, and he kissed her after walking her to her door. It was a kiss that would make any girl's heart flutter… Any girl, except Abby… and she knew why.

She leaned against her door, going over the evening in her head. She couldn't think of anything she'd change… except the person she was with.

She rolled her eyes and sighed angrily. "This is not fair," She said out loud as she went to her counter, grabbed her keys, and left out of her apartment. Slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Abby stood outside of his apartment door. She paced back and forth, back and forth, rubbing her hands together and trying to calm herself down.<p>

"Go back home. Go back home… No! He ruined my date! He had no right to do that! No right! Everything would have been fine if it wasn't for him!"

She stopped pacing and glared at the door. She took two stubborn steps up to it, and knocked, loudly.

Tim was in the middle of a good part… a _very_ good part… of his dream, when he was awakened by someone pounding on his door.

It took him a moment to realize what was going on, but once he did, he jumped up out of bed. Going into "I'm an agent so it must be someone trying to kill me" mode, Tim grabbed his gun off of his nightstand.

_'Yeah, Tim. You look real tough wearing red, green, and white checkered boxers with a white Hanes t-shirt,'_ Tim thought as he slowly headed for his door, gun pointed to the floor, but ready to fire if necessary.

He wished he could look through his peephole, but the light by his door in the outside hallway was out right now.

He slowly unlocked his door, then counted to three in his head.

On three he slung the door open and aimed his gun… right at Abby's head.

He took a deep breath and lowered the gun, "Abby, you scared me to death! I almost shot you!"

It seemed as though she didn't notice. She pushed right passed him into his apartment.

"Please, come in," He mumbled, then closed the door and locked it back.

Abby went into the living room and stared at him as he placed his gun on the kitchen counter.

She put her hands on her hips as he looked at her, and she glared.

He was silent for a moment, then asked, "Is there something wrong, Abby?"

She glared harder, "Like you don't know."

"Uh… I'm- I'm pretty sure I don't."

She threw her arms up, "This is all your fault, Tim!"

He raised his eyebrows in question, "What?"

She went to answer, but he stopped her, "Wait! Let me put on some pants, then you can finish."

He disappeared into his room and returned less than a minute later wearing sweatpants, "Okay, now, what?"

She began to pace, "Eight years ago, almost nine, I went out with you for the first time… then a few more times, on and off for the next year. After that part of our relationship ended, we stayed good friends," She shook her head, "No, great friends. Best friends!"

"Abby, I don't underst-"

"After you, I went out with guys… Lots of guys! Some of them were jerks, some of them idiots, and I'm pretty sure that one was originally a woman, but a few of them were great! Including the one I went out with tonight."

"This is my fault?"

Abby seemed to not hear him, "Elijah," She looked over to Tim, "That was my date's name," She returned looking forward as her pacing continued, "He was amazing. He liked basically everything that I like, and he loved everything that I love. He was possibly the most perfect guy, for me, in the world."

"That's… great," Tim replied. Now he was not only confused, but sad as well.

"It's not great!" She exclaimed as she stopped pacing and stared at him.

"How come?"

"Because, Tim! The whole time I was with him, I thought of you!"

Tim's heart skipped a beat. _'I must be dreaming. I must be dreaming… I'm. not. dreaming!'_

"Me?" Tim asked, to make sure.

Abby nodded, "Mhm. When he told me how great he was at bowling, I thought about how terrible you are and how it makes me laugh. When he told me that he loved technology, I thought about how cute you are when you talk geek. When he told me how he loved old people and puppies, I thought about us being old and having a house full of puppies! When he ordered a Caf-Pow at dinner, I thought about how you always order a Caf-Pow with dinner because you know I'll get through the first one before the waiter has the chance to return. And when he kissed me, I wished… I wished it would have been you."

"He kissed you?" Tim asked, jealousy suddenly running through his veins. When he saw the desperate look on Abby's face, he shook off the question, "Never mind."

He took a few steps closer to her, "Are you serious about all this, Abby?"

"Yes. Tim, we're so different, but so alike at the same time. I've…" She took a deep breath, "I've loved you for a long time, and it scares me."

"You… You love me?"

Abby nodded, "Yeah," She replied, almost not believing she said it out loud. She turned around quickly, unable to face him. She began heading for the door, "I know you must hate me and I'm sorry I came over and did… _this_, but I just had to get it out."

She unlocked the door and turned the doorknob, but Tim grabbed her shoulder, stopping her from leaving. "Aren't you going to let me talk?" He asked calmly.

"I already know what you're going to say."

He laughed a little, "I don't think you do."

He let go of her and she turned back around, but she wouldn't look him in the eyes. He reached up and took a hold of her chin, lifting her head so she had to look at him, "I have loved you since I first met you."

Abby felt her heart begin to race, "Are… are you serious?"

"Completely."

"But… How come you never said anything?"

"I didn't think you felt the same way."

"I do."

Tim smiled, "I know… now."

Slowly he leaned in, placed one hand on her cheek, and kissed her.

Tim had never felt so happy in his life, _'So much better than a dream.'_

Abby's heart fluttered, _'So much better than… what's his name?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Had no intention of writing this when I started writing tonight. I was going to write another chapter to one of my other multi-chapter stories, but this came out instead :)<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed :) ...Oh, if only they'd get together on the show!**

**Let me know what you think! Review please!**


End file.
